A Wasted Trip
by rain-it-shall
Summary: Edward is away hunting, Charlie is sick, and Bella is desperate to help. She takes a walk to get Charlie some medicine, and Edward is not too happy when he finds out about this. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

It was another rainy day in Forks, and the usual precipitation broke free from the gray clouds above and danced their way down to where they greeted my hooded head. I was almost completely soaked, and my entire body had shivers radiating throughout every corner, silently pleading with me to get under some shelter. But I couldn't, not yet anyway.

Charlie was sick in bed today with just the common cold, but he looked so miserable that I had to do something to help him. After a slightly awkward conversation, mostly including my dad's vehement protests about not needing anything, he finally gave in and granted me permission to get him some medicine. So I pulled on my boots, shrugged into my jacket, and walked out to my old Chevy truck. However, much to my dismay, the truck would not start. I tried again and again, but….nothing. Thanks to my non-existent knowledge about cars, I'd have to get Edward or one of the Cullens to take a look at it for me.

By this point I was getting quite frustrated and about ready to head back into the house without Charlie's medicine, but then I felt guilty. He was my dad, and he was sick. He deserved to be able to loll in bed for the day, not have to go out to get his own medicine. I contemplated calling Edward and asking him to take me to the store, but then I recalled that he was away hunting with some of his family, and he would not return until later in the day. And Charlie needed his fix now.

So I ignorantly and stubbornly walked right passed Charlie's cruiser (he didn't like me driving it) and down the street, completely disregarding any need for an umbrella.

The store really wasn't _that_ far away, and it wasn't really raining _that_ hard. Of course, I didn't realize what exactly I was getting myself into until it was too late. So I just tried my best to ignore the freezing drops of rain splattering all over me, and trudged through the thick mud along the side of the roads. The only thing keeping me from running back home or calling someone to come get me was the constant chant of _Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie_ going through my head.

But finally I had made it to the nearest general store and almost ran through the sliding-glass doors with incredible relief. I decided I would take my time here because I definitely was not looking forward to going back out in the rain. I could feel many pairs of eyes looking up and down the shivering, drenched girl, leaving a trail of water drops behind her. But, just like I did with the rain and the mud, I tried my best to ignore the stares and went about my business.

I had found the aisle labeled _Health Care_ and made a turn to go down it. I stopped in front of the cold medicine, and perused each brand and type for something to help Charlie's symptoms. After I picked one out that looked promising, I lingered in the row for longer than probably necessarily. But I was really dreading going back outside. Some patches of my clothes were already beginning to dry.

But I knew that I could not put it off any more; Charlie was at home sick, waiting for my return. So I went to pay for the pills and then unwillingly walked back outside…

And now, here I was, walking alongside the road, in the mud, just like before. I was really trembling from the cold this time, and I was badly in need of a tissue. It wasn't that much farther back to the house…oh who was I kidding? I still had a long way to go.

I relaxed myself by thinking about what I was going to do when I got back. First, I would kick off these mud-covered boots, my socks and jacket following soon after. Then I would get a fresh glass of water for Charlie and bring that and the medicine up to him in his bedroom. He would smile at me appreciatively and I would smile back triumphantly. After that I was going to change out of these wet clothes and into my nice, dry, comfy sweats…

My daydream was interrupted by the sound of a car coming rather quickly down the slick road. I looked up and squinted through the incessant raindrops to see if I would recognize the car and possibly snag a ride a home if that was the case.

I got lucky.

I would recognize that car anywhere—Edward's silver Volvo. Of course, I couldn't be sure if that was _his_ Volvo, but seeing as how the car slowed to a crawl and then abruptly stopped beside me, there was a pretty good chance that it was him.

I sighed and let a gust of relief escape from my exhausted lungs as I waited impatiently for Edward to step out of his car. I was just _so _happy that I wouldn't have to continue sloshing through this miserable weather. And it was quite the little bonus that Edward happened to be the one to rescue me.

He got out of the car and loped swiftly over to meet me, grabbing me up in a tight hug.

"Edward, I'm all wet," I protested, though _I_ certainly didn't mind.

"That doesn't matter," he disagreed. But after a very brief pause, "Bella, can I ask why you're out here in the rain by yourself?"

He sounded sort of upset, and maybe a little angry.

I looked up at him unwillingly, not particularly wanting to tell him the reason behind today's trek. He would no doubt scold me for being so careless with my health.

I shivered again, and I could feel my tired eyes sag and my legs ache for comfort.

"Alright, you can tell me _after_ I get you inside the car and warmed up," he allowed, sensing my reluctance.

He kept his grip on my waist firm and steady as he led me to the passenger side door of his car. Edward opened it for me and then helped me in, buckled me up, and shut the door. By the time I scooted myself into a more comfortable position, he was already in the driver's seat.

As soon as he was in, he reached for the temperature gauge and turned it on full blast, sending a gush of warm air towards me. I shivered again at the sudden change in temperature, but then was able to welcome the warmth greedily.

It was silent for awhile as Edward drove skillfully back to Charlie's. It was just the low purr of the engine, the small vibrations of the heater, the rain pounding hard against the windshield, and then a slight sigh emerging from Edward's lips as he prepared to reprimand me.

"Bella," he sighed again, "Please enlighten me. What could possibly have been so important that you felt the need to risk your life and go out in this downpour?" He averted his eyes away from the road and turned to look at me head-on as he waited for my explanation.

"Risk my life? Edward, I was just walking alongside the road. Nothing major, so don't be so anxious about it."

"Bella, I don't think you realize the very real dangers you may have encountered on this little trip of yours." His glare only became more pronounced as the discussion deepened.

I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to explain what in the world he was talking about.

"Well, for starters, you're absolutely drenched. That can't be very beneficial to your health." I rolled my eyes, because I knew he'd say something about that. "There's also a very good chance you could have been murdered, raped, hit by a car- or better, a bus-gotten struck by lightning, or you could have even slipped and fell and injured yourself."

All I could do was sit and stared wide-eyed at him. I was starting to think that Edward's tendency to over think things was getting way out of hand.

"Murdered? Raped? Edward, this is Forks we're talking about here."

We were almost to Charlie's house now, what with Edward driving who knows how much faster over the speed limit. I was afraid to even peek at the speedometer.

"Remember what happened in Port Angeles, Bella?" He asked, and I shuddered in return.

"Still cold?" His pale white hand reached for the heater again, but I quickly shook my head at him. I was staring intently at my lap, not wanting to meet his gaze, because even though his logic was just slightly out of proportion, he was right all the same. I suddenly felt very guilty for making him so ill at ease. I was probably the reason why he left early from his hunting trip in the first place, Alice having seen me out here.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I apologized, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

I chanced a glance at his face and he seemed to have calmed down considerably. I know he wasn't really angry with me, just worried.

I began with a deep breath, "Charlie is sick today. I wanted to do something to help him out, and he said I could go get him some medicine, since we're all out. But then my truck wouldn't start, I don't know why. I didn't want to take my dad's cruiser because I know he doesn't like me to use it, so I just decided to walk to the store."

"Bella, why must you be so completely selfless all the time? I am positive that Charlie would not have wanted you sloshing through the rain. You need to keep your own needs in mind as well."

"I'm sorry…I thought you'd be out hunting longer?" I said, turning my words into a question.

"We were a little hindered by the rain, so we finished up as quickly as we could."

"Oh."

Edward pulled into the driveway and studied my truck. On the outside, it seemed fine.

"I'll take a look at it sometime for you," he promised, "Of course, maybe it's time for a new vehicle…an upgrade perhaps?"

He let out a chuckle at my expression. I was_ not _going to let him buy me a _car. _

Edward got out of the Volvo then, coming around to my side to open my door for me. We walked, his arm around my waist, up to the house and through the front door. I looked around, expecting to spot Charlie on the couch watching a game or something, but everything looked much the same as I left it. He must still be sleeping upstairs.

I slipped off my filthy, mud-caked boots and took off my jacket, leaving them both on the floor in front of the door. I'd get them later. I sauntered over to the kitchen with Edward trailing closely behind.

I took the box of pills out of the wet grocery bag, while Edward, guessing what I was going to do, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. I popped two pills from the bottle after a hasty examination of the correct dosage for Charlie, and took the glass from Edward.

He followed me again, silently, up the stairs and into Charlie's bedroom, but he waited out in the hallway instead of coming in. That was probably the best considering we didn't want Charlie going into cardiac arrest upon seeing Edward in his house while he was confined to his bed.

I shook my dad forcefully, willing him to wake up, until he moaned a sort of raspy sound and peeled his eyelids open. He really didn't look well.

"Bella?" Charlie rasped.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I'm back from the store with your medicine. Here, sit up and take these," I instructed.

He looked around dazedly, but followed my orders and propped himself up on one elbow and threw both the pills down his throat, adding a large gulp of water seconds later. As soon as he swallowed, he collapsed back onto the bed and let his eyes drift close. I left the water on his bedside table and shut his bedroom door quietly behind me as I walked out into the hallway where Edward was waiting for me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his stone chest. I snuggled in further and relaxed while he tenderly rubbed my back up and down. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

After awhile, Edward leaned back slightly and whispered into my ear, "Bella, I think you should go change into some dry clothes now."

I smiled, because he was still worried about my health, even though I was pretty positive that I wasn't going to get sick from just one adventure out in the rain. But, to humor him, I went into my room, grabbed my sweats off the floor and a t-shirt from the closet, and went to change in the bathroom. I was planning on changing anyway. Why would I want to walk around the remainder of the day in wet, uncomfortable clothes?

When I was clothed and dry, with my hair brushed, I walked back into my room to find Edward lying on my bed with his arms behind his head. I eagerly went to join him.

Edward covered me up securely in the blanket and held me close. That's when I realized that we hadn't kissed since yesterday, something I was none too happy about. So I stretched my head up and pressed my lips against his cool ones. He seemed pretty happy to oblige.

I wasn't even sure why we were in my bed, seeing as how it was still light outside, if you didn't count the dark clouds hovering in the sky that is. Oh well, it didn't matter to me. Strangely, I _was_ feeling a bit tired…Maybe Edward could sense that.

Suddenly I had to pull away so that I could release the very annoying itch that was currently invading my throat. I coughed a few times, more than I would have thought necessary, while Edward looked at me worriedly.

Then I sneezed.

Oh no. _NO. _I was _not_ getting sick. This was just not fair.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern twisting into his lovely velvet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

But, as usual, he suspected that I was trying to downplay my obvious illness, and he reached up to put his hand on my forehead. He frowned.

'You're sick' was his brilliant diagnosis.

I moaned. So now he got the satisfaction of me being sick, all the better to prove his point about endangering my health.

Oh well, I thought. Edward would take care of me, and Charlie too probably. Knowing Edward, he would even get Carlisle to come over and evaluate me…I shuddered at that.

I snuggled into his chest, closed my weary eyes, and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Edward's lullaby. Who knows, maybe I'd even enjoy being sick, if that meant Edward would be around 24/7 to keep a vigilant watch over me while I recuperated… And possibly sneaking in a few of those kisses, too.

**Whew. Alright, so that's the end. It wasn't quite how I envisioned it to turn out, but I'll take it. **

**I hope I didn't draw it out too long…I think I might have…**

**If there are any grammatical mistakes, let me and I'll change them right away. **

**Anyway, reviews are love! **


End file.
